Sins of a mother
by XXXHells Angel of deathXXX
Summary: A story that came to mind after reading the quote "I want a family. I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of, the very worst thing, is for my children to be raised into this like I was".Rated M due to language.Marys point of view.


_****_

Random plot bunny hope you like R&R Disclaimer:Don't own supernatural

_**

* * *

**_

__

"**_I want a family. I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of, the very worst thing, is for my children to be raised into this like I was"._**

Those words had left her mouth had caused her to make a deal wanting normalcy instead of the pitiful excuses of a hunter life. She had wanted all her future children to grow up with innocence of not knowing the real monster that are in the dark . To think it was nothing but a fairy tell something to out grow. To feel safe going to hunted house at Halloween to dress up instead of hunting the very creatures they imitated it was all she ever wanted.

She had made the deal to get the life of the man she loved back to get the ticket to a life of normalcy back into her grasp . She had wanted nothing of her past to taint her new life not knowing she had been the stain that couldn't be removed the black spot that would ruin the lives around her.

She had no idea that her death would cause her sweet loving husband to became a drill sergeant had no idea it would cause her sweet little boys to become harden hunters for one to embrace the life while the other rejected it .

In fact she had become what she had once hunted a ghost hunting her home . She became aware of the poltergeist that came to the house tried her damest to warn the single mother that know inhabited her home. When she first saw her sons her heart filled with anger, anger at herself for making her boys the way they were. They had become what she had tried her dameist to stop .

Her death had caused her to be able to read the minds and emotions of those around her while her boys were hunting she was experiencing the life of her baby she wanted to cry scream grab john and throw him across the room. She had mad a deal that had caused more pain then it had solved. Her what to not bring her boys to the hell she had wanted and had ran away from.

She knew it had effected sam most of all her baby practically radiated hate and self-loathing . He's hateing the fact that his selfishness had caused him the life of the one women he love more then anything in the world. And hate she never thought her sweet cubby sammy would hate so much he hated the fact that his fucking father couldn't be bothered to be found his hatred for all the evil caused by the yellow eyed demon was huge as well.

He wasn't the only one with issues she relies that her tiny little greened-eyed-angel also radiated a self hatred so deep for himselfand for their life's. Hate god she didn't know how her death had effected her sons this bad and this deep. They both had a deep deep secret hatred for the people they protected for being able to move on to a sense of normalcy something they had both tried to covet .

Her sammy by leaving for collage for a normal job trying to do what she had tried as well and like her it had been ruined by the yellow eyes. The same creature she had made a deal with the deal that had caused all of this . She would never regret saving john but now she wished she had sold her soul instead of letting a demon into her home .She looked out ans she saw the impala and a smile rose to her face .

When they came back she followed them when the poltergeist's trying to kill her son's she appeared she turned to her son and said the only words she could think of to sum all the shit she did to she looks at dean and how grown up he is then she walks to her baby boy "I'm sorry". She looks at him sadly, but says nothing. She walks away from them and looks up at the ceiling. "You get out of my house". And let go of my son. She throws herself at the poltergeist then she was gone in a ball of fire.

* * *

So what do you think? All mistakes are my own R&R

I but it here cause its about sam and dean and the regrets mary has about their lives should i change it ?


End file.
